Rain Love
by Mimato love 4ever
Summary: Nothing to write as summary. Just a Mimato fluff in the rain. ONE-SHOT


Hey guys! It's my another little contribution to Mimato after a long time. It's a fluff and i hope it isn't chessy. I hope you all like this.

Disclaimer: I do not own digimon and the song 'Love story by Taylor swift'. It's one of my favorite songs.

* * *

_We were both young, when I first saw you._  
_I close my eyes and the flashback starts-_  
_I'm standing there, on a balcony in summer air._

_I see the lights; see the party, the ball gowns._  
_I see you make your way through the crowd-_  
_You say hello, little did I know..._

_That you were Romeo, you were throwing pebbles-_  
_And my daddy said "stay away from Juliet"-_  
_And I was crying on the staircase-_  
_begging you, "Please don't go..."_  
_And I said..._

_Romeo take me somewhere, we can be alone._  
_I'll be waiting; all there's left to do is run._  
_You'll be the prince and I'll be the princess,_  
_It's a love story, baby, just say yes._

Mimi was humming softly. For some unknown reason this verse had been running through her head all day and she had no idea what song it came from.

She sat down on the ledge of the window, watching the rain fall silently down from the grey sky and the little droplets falling in the small pool that reminded her of Matt's eyes. _What the heck? Where'd that come from?_ Mimi wondered but before she could think about it further she walked downstairs, grabbing an umbrella and heading out into the rain. In the park, she walked slowly towards the lake, enjoying the feel of the mist surrounding her.

She gently pushed aside the branches of the giant, old willow tree and sat down on the dry ground with her umbrella folded next to her. She sat there, staring at the rain dropping into the lake for a long time, still humming her song not stirring until she heard, "Here comes your Romeo!"

"Huh! Matt?" She said softly, recognizing her friend's voice or you can say her secret crush. She blushed slightly after realizing what he just said. '_Matt? My Romeo? Does he mean this? I wish he_ _does'_

"What are you doing out here? It's raining like hell." Matt asked, standing over her.

"Just sitting." She replied, not tearing her gaze from the lake.

"I see that but why sitting here alone?" Matt said, dropping his volume as he shifted to sit next to her.

"Because I like being alone. Happy?" Mimi replied in a sarcastic tone as her eyes flicked to glare at him before going back to the lake.

"Whoa! No need to freak out princess. Are you upset?" Matt asked concerned.

"Not upset, just confused. Sorry for freaking out like that. I was just thinking about something and you kind of disturbed me." Mimi said nervously. _'How can I tell you I was thinking about you and you are the_ _one who makes me confuse'_ Mimi thought

"Thinking about something or...thinking of someone"

"Duh! drop it" Mimi said sarcastically.

"I can help with your confusion. Wanna tell me?" Matt asked with a smirk. _'Come on Meems just tell_ _me. What do you think I don't know about your feelings? It's obvious baby' _

"You know I love rain" Mimi said changing the topic.

"I too love rain. It's quite romantic." '_Changing the topic? How typical! Maybe I should make a move on her first'_ "

He slowly took her hands in his and started caressing them with his fingers. "You know it's so romantic to hold hands with your lover in the rain like this" Mimi gasped and her cheeks turned red. He brought his hands to her cheeks slowly caressing them too with his thumb. " and to touch her like this" His words were almost a whisper. Then his one hand encircled around her waist. Mimi was lost deep into his eyes. Her heart was jumping out of her chest. "to get lost in her beautiful hazel eyes, "he continued. He leaned closer, his lips almost touching hers. She knew where this is going and she was pleased with it. "to kiss her-" But before he could continue Mimi's lips were pressed against his while her arms encircled his neck, fingers playing with his golden blond hair. He returned the kiss with equal passion. His hands roaming all over her back. They made out for a while then they started having a romantic conversation like all the typical love sick couples.

"Oh, right, so what are we gonna do now?"

"I guess we should go home its a little cold out here." Mimi sighed.

"Sure. I'd love your company as much as I love you" Matt said sweetly.

"Come on, I'll help you up." Matt said, standing quickly before reaching down to help Mimi up. With one hand she grabbed the umbrella while the other one reached up to grab Matt's. After standing, she leaned against the old tree and shook out the still-wet umbrella before she opened it and twirled it over her head.

"Ready to go?" Matt asked his arm out for her to hold on their walk back to her house.

"Yes." Mimi said entwining her arm with his arm. They walked back into the rain while Mimi rested her head on Matt's shoulder.

Before the couple reached the door, Matt turned to face Mimi and slowly bent down until their lips brushed. Mimi reached up, twining one hand through his wonderful hair and the other pulling him closer. The kiss was getting more deep and passionate when suddenly the door swung open and Mr. Keisuke Tachikawa stood there, watching their passionate encounter. Both Mimi and Matt were oblivious to this until they heard Mimi's Dad clear his throat. They broke apart blushing. Matt was getting very nervous and scared because of the threatening glares he was receiving from Mr. Tachikawa.

"Goo….d morn...ing Mr. Tachikawa" Matt was stumbling in his words. He wasn't even aware what he was saying.

"Its evening" Mr. Tachikawa corrected him, with his arms folded.

"Ohh!" Matt turned bright red with embarrassment. Mimi noticed this and tried to change her dad's mood.

"Dad, let's go inside. I'll make you a cup of coffee. It's pretty cold here" Mimi said cheerfully.

"Sure princess, that'd be great" He smiled sweetly at his daughter.

"Bye Matt" Mimi winked at him as her father turned to walk inside

"Matt?" Keisuke turned and said. Matt's heart jumped with excitement.

"Yeah" he replied nervously

"You can join us too" Keisuke smiled at him and Matt's face lit up with happiness. He was overjoyed that Mr. Tachikawa approved his daughter's choice.

"Daddy you are the best!" Mimi squealed, hugging his father tightly.

"I am. Besides your choice is pretty good" he replied "But hey!" he turned to Matt "Don't you ever dare to hurt my daughter. Otherwise-"

"Never" Matt gulped

"Dad!" Mimi glared at her father

"Hey every father does that" All three of them laughed

Soon Mrs. Tachikawa joined them and all of them were joking, chatting and enjoying the time together.

_The end_

* * *

I hope it's good and everyone who read this enjoyed.

Thanks for reading. Some reviews would be great as they are really encouraging. I like reviews more than hits and favorites. Not that i don't like favorites :P And i do accept criticism if it helps to improve my writing style. But please don't gives me flames if you dislike Mimato. They'll be ignored and i'll think of you as fools. I guess some people know whom and which type of people i'm talking about. LoL


End file.
